Leviandades
by Sara Filipa
Summary: Remus vai trabalhar para o mundo muggle e encontra uma rapariga no seu trabalho por quem desenvolve sentimentos inesperados. A fic envolve Sirius e vai ter muito sexo. Reviews PLEASE!
1. Uma tempestade e um encontro

**Nota:** Peço perdão por esta fic estar em português de Portugal mas sei que vocês compreendem perfeitamente.

**Censura: **NC-17 por sexo hetero e homosexuale por uma orgia.

Espero que gostem desta fic tanto como eu estou a gostar de a escrever . E, claro, necessito de Reviews para continuar!

Bjos!

_

* * *

_

_Felizmente, consegui um trabalho. Sinto-me orgulhoso de mim próprio._

_Não é grande coisa, de facto, não corresponde sequer com as minhas capacidades e o salário é mínimo. É um trabalho muggle. Mas deixa-me muito orgulhoso saber que consegui um emprego por conta própria. O meu segundo._

_No ano passado, fui professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras em Hogwarts. Foi bom. Ensinei Harry Potter e senti que estava de novo com James. Abracei Sirius, como nunca imaginei voltar a abraçar. Mas a minha licantropia, novamente, voltou a arruinar um bom momento. Assim, despedi-me, ou fui obrigado a fazê-lo. Com o meu orgulho em baixo e com a certeza de que voltaria, novamente, para uma vida solitária e de esquecimento._

_Decidi tentar andar por outros caminhos. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, vivo sem a varinha guardada no bolso das calças. Decidi mudar de vida, embora acredite que não o faça perpetuamente. O mundo dos muggles é extremamente ingrato e absurdamente difícil, mas pelo menos, nele não existem lobisomens. Ou se existem, podem esconder-se, mentindo sem o problema de virem a ser descobertos, como é o meu caso._

**Verão de 1994**

**Capítulo 1 – Uma tempestade e um encontro**

Remus John Lupin, 34 anos, acordou com o barulho agudo do despertador. Ergueu o olhar e viu o pequeno relógio, com adornos do rato Mickey, a anunciar as sete horas da manhã.

Esticou as mãos e desligou o despertador. Ainda com alguma dificuldade, pois adaptar-se àquelas pequenas invenções muggles não era fácil.

Remus sentou-se na cama e tentou adaptar os olhos à luz local. Não era uma tarefa muito difícil pois, como pode constatar, a luz que entrava pelo vidro da janela anunciava um dia escuro e carregado de nuvens.

"Boa merda, para começar a trabalhar…" resmungou para si, enquanto despia o pijama e entrava no chuveiro da casa-de-banho.

Após um pequeno-almoço simples, Remus, vestido com uma gabardina por cima da roupa e equipado com um enorme guarda-chuva, saiu do seu apartamento alugado, no quarto andar.

Na porta de entrada, abriu o guarda-chuva. Havia começado a cair uma enorme enxurrada de água, de uma extrema violência. Meio cego pelas violentas gotas de água, apressou o passo. Quando virou numa esquina, chocou contra algo que caiu e exclamou "Ai!".

Remus, ainda com a vista turva, mirou para baixo e viu uma pessoa, provavelmente uma mulher, coberta por uma larga capa de chuva. Viu, também, três sacos do supermercado no chão, com o seu conteúdo espalhado pelas poças de lama.

"Viu o que você fez?" gritou a pessoa, cuja voz feminina tirou quaisquer dúvidas quanto ao seu sexo.

"Ahm… Desculpe!" gritou também Remus, com a voz rouca levemente perceptível com o barulho envolvente. "Eu ajudo-a com isso." Lembrou-se que tinha que estar no trabalho às nove horas, mas ao olhar para o relógio constatou que eram apenas 08:10h.

"Onde mora? Eu levo-lhe as compras." gritou novamente Remus, segurando-a pelo braço e enfiando dois pacotes de farinha dentro de um dos sacos.

"Não é preciso. Eu moro aqui perto." Gritou como resposta a mulher.

"Claro que é preciso. Eu fi-la cair!" Berrou Remus, colocando os três sacos já devidamente cheios na mão esquerda, pegando no braço da mulher com a mão direita.

"Obrigada." Exclamou ela em voz alta. "Moro no prédio Robert Hooke."

"Eu também moro aí!" Constatou Remus surpreendido. Os dois correram depressa durante alguns metros, até entrarem em segurança no prédio.

Ambos olharam para fora durante alguns segundos, contentes por estarem salvos daquela tempestade súbita.

"Londres é mesmo assim…" suspirou a mulher, que parecia bastante jovem, apesar de ter a cara coberta pelo carapuço da capa negra.

"Pois, parece. Há sempre destas chuvas no Verão?"

"Você não é de Londres pois não?"

Remus abanou com a cabeça, mas ela, que olhava para as compras ensopadas, não reparou.

"Sou novo por aqui." Disse simplesmente Remus, sem quaisquer delongas.

"Ah." Disse por sua vez ela. Passado alguns segundos, mirou-o nos olhos. Ambos ensopados e cobertos pelo escuro, não conseguiam ver a cara do acompanhante, apenas uma sombra. "Você quer subir? Eu estou molhada até aos ossos e acho que me vou mudar."

"Não é necessário, mas muito obrigada." Agradeceu Remus com sinceridade e educação. "Também moro neste prédio, e tenho que ir trabalhar daqui a quarenta e cinco minutos."

"Eu também trabalho às nove horas." Informou a mulher. Remus reparou que a sua voz calma parecia bastante jovem. "Podemos sair juntos depois. Vá ter ao 7º andar, à casa da esquerda daqui a vinte minutos. Tenho que o compensar com um chá."

"Fica combinado." Sorriu Remus.


	2. A magia das coincidências

**Capítulo 2 – A magia das coincidências**

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Remus Lupin vestiu-se. Umas calças beges e uma camisa de manga curta. Apesar da chuva, o tempo de verão estava abafado.

Olhou pela janela. A chuva continuava, mas já não caía de uma forma torrencial, apenas suaves gotas de água límpida molhavam os chãos alcatroados.

Remus olhou para o relógio de pulso e o seu coração relaxou. Afinal, havia-se despachado. Ainda só eram 8:30h, e o seu emprego ficava perto.

Pegando novamente no guarda-chuva, Remus saiu de casa. Em vez de descer para o rés-do-chão, subiu três andares mais, para atender ao convite que lhe tinham feito.

Tirando o porteiro do prédio, um senhor anafado e com um enorme bigode surrado, Remus não conhecia nenhuma pessoa muggle que habitasse em Londres. Não sabia porque havia aceito o convite daquela amável e misteriosa senhora… Talvez para não continuar na ignorância e para conhecer gente nova. Remus sempre fora tímido, e excluía-se dos eventos sociais, conhecendo muito pouca gente. Mas havia decidido tomar uma nova atitude no mundo muggle.

Remus bateu à porta da casa da esquerda, esfregando os pés no tapete verde da entrada que dizia visivelmente "Welcome", mas que se encontrava colocado ao contrário.

Ouviu passos e alguém abriu a porta.

Remus olhou e depressa reconheceu a rapariga do incidente. Tinha um corpo franzino mas bem constituído, vestido com um par de jeans e uma camisola sem mangas, tinha uma face tímida e pálida mas que certamente encerrava uma personalidade forte, olhos negros penetrantes e cabelos castanhos-claros, ondulados. Remus reparou que ela não devia ter mais do que vinte anos.

Ela sorriu. Parecia analisá-lo com o olhar, e a análise parecia ter tido um resultado positivo.

"Entre!" exclamou.

Remus esfregou novamente as botas no tapete do "welcome" virado ao contrário e entrou numa sala larga e espaçosa, com pouca mobília, mas com uma decoração bonita e agradável.

A rapariga ainda o mirava, antes de falar.

"Oh! Mas que tontice a minha!" exclamou novamente, batendo com a mão na testa. "Ainda não me apresentei! Sou a Emily River."

Remus apertou a mão dela com um sorriso. "Eu sou Remus Lupin, prazer."

"O prazer é todo meu. A cozinha é já aqui ao lado. Já fiz o seu chá, como prometido."

Remus e Emily entraram na cozinha, bastante pequena em relação à sala, recheada com papéis de lembranças e posters coloridos. O frigorífico continha inúmeros ímanes infantis colados na porta, o que lembrou a Remus, imediatamente, o frigorífico que Sirius possuía antigamente.

"Estes bolos safaram-se. A chuva não os arruinou." Sorriu Emily apontando para um prato cheio de pequenos bolinhos de diversos feitios, que se encontrava ao lado de um bule fumegante. "E salvaram-me a mim. Na promoção de esta semana, ofereciam uma capa para a chuva – a que eu usei. Sorte, hein?"

Remus respondeu com um sorriso. "Mrs. River, não precisava de estragar os bolos comigo. Eu afinal fui o culpado pelo acidente."

Emily sorriu novamente. "Você não teve culpa, eu é que devia andar com atenção. E não sou casada, portanto esqueça o "Mrs.". E o "Miss". Trate-me por Emily, se faz favor."

"Claro, Emily. Trate-me por Remus." Sugeriu ele, ostentando o tom mais formal que conseguiu.

Comeram em silêncio, trocando olhares discretos. Remus reparou como ela era agradável: Os olhos grandes encontravam-se perfeitamente encaixados por baixo de duas sobrancelhas finas, o nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado dava um aspecto engraçado e infantil, os lábios rosados e carnudos ostentavam um leve sorriso, enquanto ela mexia o chá quente com uma colher.

Emily parecia avaliar novamente Remus.

"Essa cicatriz…" Ela notou. Esticou a mão e com a ponta dos dedos tocou na bochecha de Remus. "Desculpe a curiosidade, mas como a arranjou?"

Remus corou levemente com aquele toque suave. "Hum… Caí quando era garoto." Mentiu. Felizmente, ela não se delongou com as perguntas.

Não trocaram mais palavras durante o pequeno-almoço, até porque Emily pegou num jornal regional que tinha comprado (e cuja primeira página se encontrava borratada devido à chuva).

"Tenho que ir!" Exclamou Remus olhando para o relógio. "Não posso chegar atrasado no meu primeiro dia de trabalho!"

Emily despejou o resto do conteúdo do bule no lavatório, e colocou lá dentro o prato vazio e as chávenas usadas. "Eu também tenho que ir. Aonde é o seu trabalho?"

Remus remexia distraidamente no bolso, à procura de qualquer coisa, até se lembrar de que tinha guardado a varinha em casa. "É na rua 23. Na gelataria FunnyIce."

Emily deixou cair as chaves em que estava a pegar e olhou com um ar levemente assustado para Remus. Depois, agarrou-se à barriga e desatou a rir.

"Des-des-desculpe… Tem a certeza?"

"Hu… sim." Disse Remus, surpreendido com a atitude.

"Você é mestre em coincidências ou quê? Primeiro, moramos no mesmo prédio, segundo, trabalhamos no mesmo sítio!"

Remus olhou para ela alguns segundos e esboçou uma pequena gargalhada. "É engraçado, de facto, quem diria!"

Inconscientemente, o coração de Remus deu um pulo ao saber a novidade. Não só por aquilo tudo, mas por ser Emily. O seu sorriso sincero, os seus olhos negros brilhantes, a sua pele pálida mas certamente macia… faziam dela uma rapariga muito bonita. Mas muito jovem. Remus não sabia que sentimentos estava a desenvolver em relação à rapariga, mas sabia que tinha que os conter. Ele era feiticeiro, e acima de tudo lobisomem. Não queria magoar nenhum muggle por isso, muito menos uma pessoa jovem e inocente.

"Mas uma grande e boa amizade não faz mal." Pensou Remus, inspirando ar fresco, enquanto saía pela porta do prédio. Olhou para o lado e sorriu para a sua primeira amiga (se é que a podia tratar como tal) muggle, que retribuiu com cumplicidade.

Aquele era, certamente, o começo de uma grande aventura num mundo sem magia mas recheado de leviandades.


End file.
